


Reflections

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's thoughts the morning after he and Anne married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Richard woke slowly that morning, just as the sun began to stream through the windows. He could feel Anne's head resting against his shoulder, her body close against his, glancing over he saw she was still asleep. Her arm lay across his stomach, and he reached down, tracing with his finger the slender wedding ring he'd placed on her finger. His wife, his duchess, there had been a time not so long ago when he'd believed this would never happen. 

He wasn't certain exactly when the adolescent affection he held for her had changed to love, but he knew the moment he'd realized he loved her. The day he thought she was lost to him forever, the day they'd learned she was to marry Lancaster. He still wondered how Warwick could have married her to the monster. He supposed when ambition was involved no price was too large to pay. But as Richard saw it, Anne had been the one to pay the price not Warwick. Yes, the man had died at Barnet, but Anne had spent months as Lancaster's wife. 

During those months, Richard had ruthlessly pushed Anne from this thoughts. He could not think of what might have been, what should have been. During the days it was easy. At night it was much more difficult, especially after he'd fled with Edward to Burgundy. He could not control his dreams, and he often dreamed of Anne. His dreams showed him the life they could have had together, the children, the years of happiness. There had been one completely sleepless night. He'd later learned it had been the very day Anne had been wed to Lancaster. He did not want to think about why he'd been so strongly compelled to pray for her protection on that of all days. 

He'd felt a grim satisfaction when he'd learned of Lancaster's death at Tewkesbury. For a moment, he wished he'd been the one to end Lancaster's life. But then, he realized he would have gained too much pleasure from it, and to take such pleasure in killing, even such a hated enemy, it was not honorable. He'd been relieved when Edward told him that he was to be the one to take Anne and her mother-in-law into custody. He'd been furious to see the soldiers attacking Anne, yet he'd also admired her courage as she'd tried to fight back. He would always be thankful he'd saved her in those moments. 

He'd watched her face and eyes as he'd told her of Lancaster's death. For just a moment, she'd allowed her true feelings to show, and he could see she was glad. Those moments had told him all he needed to know about her marriage to Lancaster, all that he already suspected. 

Richard smiled to himself as he remembered Anne's reaction to Margaret d'Anjou's desperate offer. At that moment, he'd been shocked into silence, not because the offer was tempting, it was not tempting in the least; but from the sheer audacity of it. The very idea that the Lancastrian queen would put him, a son of York, on the throne was too ridiculous to be true. He'd been a bit surprised when Anne had stepped between them, and told Margaret she was no longer hers to give. 

He'd realized then that Anne was no longer the little girl he'd known. No, she'd grown up, was now a woman. A strong, beautiful woman. He especially noticed her strength as they journeyed to London. She never complained, not once, about the hours spent in the saddle. Of course he knew the pace he set was much easier than that set by Margaret d'Anjou's army. 

Richard also noticed the easy banter between them during that journey to London. They talked mostly of old times, their shared childhood, but as they approached London, she asked about her father. Richard had quickly reassured her that she would not be seeing Warwick's head on a spike. He told Anne that he and his brothers had honored Warwick, and had been present at the funeral. 

During the journey, he'd also decided that, when the time was right he would court her. He would court her as lovingly and as tenderly as a knight had ever courted a lady. Once her year of mourning was over, he would marry her. 

But his well laid plans had come for naught, once George had been given guardianship of Anne. The entire situation was almost comical, that George who had been a traitor would be given guardianship of Anne because she'd been married to Lancaster. Of course, he'd tried to see Anne, but George had blocked him with one excuse after another. She had a cold, a fever, and then finally George had said she was too deep in mourning to be in mixed company. At that he'd said nothing to George, only turned and walked away. Too deep in mourning for Lancaster, clearly George thought him to be a fool!

He'd been relieved to pass her outside the chapel. Of course, he'd know she was not happy with the way her life was, but his honor demanded he ask her first. At first he'd thought her seeming acceptance to the situation was the solution. He knew flattery would cause George to give her more freedom. And at first it had worked. He knew she'd enjoyed the hunt, and frankly her initial reaction to Margaret Beaufort's marriage proposal was heartening. He could tell immediately she was jealous at the mere thought he would marry someone else. But then he'd made the mistake of mentioning Margaret was one of the wealthiest women in England, reminding Anne that if George did not have control of her inheritance, she too would be an heiress. When she declared she'd learned she could only rely on herself, and he should see to his marriage prospects; he'd privately vowed he would prove to her that he could be relied about, and would protect her. Even from herself, if necessary. 

The court gossip of Anne's confrontation with George, and his threat to send her to a convent, had reached Richard's long before Anne's note asking to meet in the garden. As he waited for her, he realized the only solution was for her to runaway. He would help her to enter sanctuary, and then ask Edward for permission to marry her. As for asking George, he had no plans to do that, after all Edward was the King, it was his permission which was truly important. But as they spoke, he'd realized he wanted to marry her immediately, that night if possible. Of course, he knew her inheritance would bring him great wealth, and he was already a wealthy man after the grants Edward had given him after Barnet and Tewkesbury. But as he'd also told Anne, their marriage would make her a royal duchess, and the equal of her sister. 

He'd taken her to sanctuary at Westminster Abbey, which was easily granted. He knew he would need to go back to the palace to ask for Edward's permission to marry Anne. He would not do as George had done, and marry without his brother and King's permission. There was no doubt in his mind that Edward would allow the marriage. When he found himself alone with George, he'd only told George he was marrying Anne, and they could work out the inheritance details amongst themselves later. He'd then turned and left. 

There had been little difficulty with finding a priest to marry them, and once they were married Richard had decided it was best to stay in the sanctuary rooms at Westminster Abbey. It would give them some time alone together, and as much as he was loathe to admit it he did not fully trust George until the financial matters were settled. 

He doubted he would ever forget the way she'd trembled as he started to undress her. He knew in that moment that everything he'd thought about her marriage to Lancaster had been true. There had been little if any pleasure for her in the marriage bed, in truth he suspected there had only been pain and subjugation. He soothed her with soft words and caresses. He encouraged her to undress him as well. Once they were undressed, he could tell her fear was gone. They both moved closer of their own accord, to embrace, the kiss was slow, gentle, easy. 

He'd felt her tense up again as he'd led her over to the bed. He only kissed and caressed her until the tension had eased. He'd wanted to laugh at the wideness of her eyes, as he'd rolled on his back and pulled her on top of him. He knew she'd had precious little control in her life as of late, wanted her to know he realized she needed to have some control, and that he would give her that control when he could. He entwined their hands, quite enjoying Anne's expressions as she realized their marriage bed would be a place of pleasure, joy, and fulfillment for them both. 

Richard felt Anne start to stir against him and realized she was beginning to awaken. He gently stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. "Good morning." He murmured. 

"Good morning." She replied, sleepily. 

"I trust you slept well?" He couldn't help but grin as he spoke. 

She laughed softly, realizing exactly what he meant. "I did." Anne moved a little, and the covers slipped down from her shoulders. It was then that she realized the room was quite cold. "The fire has burned down?"

"Quite likely." Richard replied. "We did bolt the bedchamber door." He reached for the covers and pulled them more securely around Anne's shoulders. "However, I can rekindle the fire." With that, he got out of bed, and went to the hearth to restart the fire. 

Anne watched as Richard returned to the bed. "You're cold now." She laughed softly as he embraced her. 

"I'm certain we can think of a way to change that." He murmured before kissing her softly. 

Much later, Richard watched as Anne sat before the mirror braiding her hair. A few minutes earlier, he'd helped to lace her dress. That had probably taken a few moments longer than it should have, for he'd been unable to resist planting a few soft kisses along her shoulders. "I will be speaking with George to resolve the inheritance issues." 

As he'd been speaking, Richard had come to stand directly behind her. Anne looked up, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. Of course, as her husband he would have control of her inheritance; just as her father had controlled her mother's sizable fortune. But after the year, when she'd been the pawn in so many games, she was bothered by Richard's control. 

Richard's hands were on her shoulders, and he indicated for Anne to turn around so she was facing him. Once she was, he knelt in front of her, taking both of her hands into his, and said softly. "You are my wife, my much beloved wife. Our interests are one and the same. Know this, I will not allow George to cheat us in any manner." 

After a moment, Anne nodded, and he continued. "You have my loyalty, and I believe you know what loyalty means to me." He said softly. 

"Loyalty binds me." She said softly, repeating his motto. 

"Indeed." He replied softly, standing and raising Anne to her feet. Gently placing his free hand under her chin he lifted her face up to him. "Hold your head high. You are my wife, the Duchess of Gloucester. Remember that has always been who you were meant to be."


End file.
